


Фанфикшин

by Imprest



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imprest/pseuds/Imprest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Фанфикшины"? "Зенайты"? Габриэль твердо намерена познакомить Зену с этими странными понятиями)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фанфикшин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fan Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/306711) by Enginerd. 



> Перевод: февраль 2004г.

Одним прекрасным утром Габриэль всё же удалось затащить Зену в огромную библиотеку, заполненную множеством различных свитков. «Вау! Мне даже не верится … их так много!» - восторженно прошептала бард, в изумлении обегая глазами многочисленные полки.

«Напомни мне ещё раз, что мы здесь делаем?!» - спросила Зена, и в её голосе послышались нотки раздражения. В отличие от барда, она не испытывала восторга от того, что они прервали своё путешествие ради этого экскурса в мир литературы. Но Габриэль так настаивала. К тому же воину всегда было трудно сказать подруге нет.

«Зена … я уже говорила тебе» - Габриэль уселась за большой стол и, немного сдвинувшись в сторону, похлопала рукой по лавке, приглашая Королеву Воинов присесть рядом.

«Знаю-знаю … я просто надеялась на то, что ты была не в своём уме или что-то в этом роде» - ответила Зена, подсаживаясь к барду.

«К сожалению, это именно то, что думают некоторые люди о Зенайтах» - вздохнула Габриэль, продолжая просматривать лежащие перед ней свитки – «Бедняги» - продолжала сокрушаться она.

«Мне помниться, по дороге сюда ты говорила «бедняжки»?!» - произнесла Зена, глядя вопросительно на свою подругу.

«Да, но … на самом деле никто не знает этого точно» - раздался в ответ таинственный голос барда.

«Что значит, никто не знает этого точно?! Ты смотришь на них и всё понятно.»

«Ну, да, как будто ты знала с самого начала про эту Мисс … как там его звали … ну, помнишь, этот Всемирно Известный Конкурс Красоты?!» - насмешливо произнесла Габриэль.

«Да. Ты единственная не знала этого» - бровь воина взлетела вверх.

«О … ну, это совершенно разные вещи, Зена. Понимаешь, ведь в действительности никто НЕ ВИДИТ Зенайтов …» - попыталась объяснить Габриэль, но непонимающий взгляд Королевы Воинов подсказал ей, что лучше оставить всё как есть и больше не останавливаться на этом.

«Ну, ладно. Скажем так, Зенайты следят за всеми нашими приключениями и фанфикшины, которые …» - продолжила своё объяснение Габриэль, вытаскивая ещё несколько свитков.

«Что такое фанфикшины?!» - перебила её Зена.

«Истории о нас, рассказанные нашими фанами» - ответила Габриэль.

«А разве не ты этим занимаешься?!» - поинтересовалась Зена.

«Да … но, они пишут истории, которые никогда не происходили. А я сочиняю рассказы о том, что происходило на самом деле. Понятно?!» - нетерпеливо ответила бард.

«Неужели есть настолько сумасшедшие люди?! Зачем писать о нас то, чего никогда не было?!»

«Мне кажется, это замечательно …» - мечтательно ответила Габриэль, улыбаясь.

«Ухммм … что мы здесь делаем?!» - снова спросила Зена.

«ЗЕНА! Я тебе уже говорила … мы пришли сюда, чтобы прочитать все эти фанфикшины и оценить их. Как только мы сделаем это, мы сравним наши оценки с оценками Зенайтов, а затем объявим результаты на форуме» - пояснила Габриэль.

«Это ведь не займет много времени, да?!» - уточнила Зена.

«Нуууу … давай-ка лучше начнём!» - Габриэль кашлянула и протянула Зене один из двадцати шести свитков, лежащих на столе.

«Вау! Двадцать шесть свитков … эти барды потрудились на славу» - захихикала Зена, на самом деле польщенная тем, что кто-то помимо её барда, решил написать о ней – «ЭЙ!» - Зена пробежала глазами по свитку, а затем уставились на Габриэль – «Это только список рассказов с названиями, начинающимися на букву «Т» …» - выпалила она – «Габриэль … сколько рассказов мы должны прочитать?!» - в голосе воина зазвучали ледяные нотки.

«Ну … э …» - колебалась бард.

«ГАБРИЭЛЬ?!» - снова повторила Зена.

«Эээ … ну, плюс-минус … примерно десять … я думаю, около … трехсот восьмидесяти …» - рассмеялась Габриэль, испуганно поглядывая на воина.

«ТРИСТА ВОСЕМЬДЕСЯТ?!» - недоверчиво произнесла Зена, поднимаясь с лавки и намереваясь, очевидно, уйти.

«Зена, ты обещала мне, что прочтёшь их!» - взмолилась Габриэль, вынуждая воина остановиться.

«Аррррр» - стиснула зубы Зена, прекрасно сознавая, что накрепко связана собственным обещанием. Воительница вернулась назад и, плюхнувшись обратно на лавку, схватилась руками за голову – «Ты хочешь моей смерти …» - пробормотала она.

«Ну, не надо так унывать … возможно, здесь есть истории, в которых ты сходишь с ума и убиваешь меня …» - пошутила Габриэль. Зена мгновенно оживила и потянулась за свитками. «Эй! Откуда столько энтузиазма?! Может там и нет такого сценария» - возмутилась бард.

«Габриэль, после трехсот восьмидесяти рассказов … твоё счастье, если мне будут нравиться только такие истории … боюсь, я ими не ограничусь …» - ответила Зена.

«А как мы должны оценивать их?!» - спросила она, приступая наконец к делу.

«Та, которая тебе нравится больше, получает большую оценку. Я буду смотреть на содержание, развитие сюжета, грамматику, пунктуацию … главная ли я героиня …» - непринужденно заметила Габриэль.

«Главная ли ты героиня?!» - в глазах воина заплясали веселые искорки смеха – «О, ну тогда это действительно объективная оценка!» - расхохоталась она.

«Моя оценка – это моя оценка. Ты можешь иметь своё мнение на этот счёт. Наверняка тебе понравятся больше те истории, в которых главная героиня – ты» - ответила Габриэль – «Уверена, здесь наберётся парочка таких …» - добавила она с сарказмом. Зена лишь покачала головой.

«Тогда зачем вообще оценивать их, если мы с тобой думаем совершенно по-разному?! Габриэль, это ведь не тест на правду или ложь. Каждый придерживается своего мнения» - попыталась поспорить Зена.

«Ты права, каждый волен иметь своё мнение, но мы должны помочь Зенайтам. Они вложили столько усилий в то, чтобы собрать все эти истории и устроить всё так, чтобы они были доступны и другим людям. Это будет только честно, если мы выразим своё мнение и поможем им оценить эти рассказы» - настаивала Габриэль.

«Габриэль, это замечательно … но, как же тогда быть с теми бардами, которые трудятся над каждым словом, вкладывая в свои работы своё сердце и душу … получается лишь для того, чтобы быть публично оскорбленными низкой оценкой?!» - продолжала спорить Зена.

«Зена, ты преувеличиваешь!» - ответила Габриэль.

«А барды, значит, никогда не преувеличивают?!» - возразила Зена.

«Это не публичное оскорбление … это лишь чьё-то мнение …» - Габриэль намеренно проигнорировала комментарий воина – « … к тому же, будучи сама бардом, я знаю, что, представляя свою работу публике, могу подвергнуться критике … как бы болезненно это не было. Не каждому понравится мой рассказ … хотя у этих наверное просто с головой не всё в порядке» - добавила она.

«Габриэль … Неужели это ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО необходимо?! Мне это не нравится …» - произнесла Зена, устав от споров.

«Знаю … но ты обещала помочь мне оценить их …» - не сдавалась Габриэль. Воительница тяжело вздохнула.

«Ну, хорошо … хорошо … но я больше никогда не буду обещать что-то оценивать …» - проворчала Зена.

«Мы сейчас внесём небольшие дополнения о праве на первую поправку и приступим к делу …» - начала Габриэль.

«Первую поправку …что?! … Какого черта! Габриэль, мы не можем просто согласиться не соглашаться, а?!» - предложила Зена.

«Ок, ок …но … ты не права» - ответила Габриэль, усмехаясь.

«Боги, Габриэль! Просто забудь об этом, ладно?!» - Зена покачала головой и развернула первый попавшийся свиток. Воительница пробежала глазами по списку историй, начинающихся с буквы «О» и снова вздохнула: «О, вот это звучит действительно захватывающе … «Обычный день» …» - усмехнулась Зена.

Габриэль закатила глаза: «Ты не могла бы просто читать и держать свои комментарии при себе, до тех пор пока не закончишь … знаешь, ведь ты не можешь судить об истории по одному её названию …» - Габриэль бегло просмотрела собственный список - «К тому же свитки Зенайтов содержат небольшие описания каждого рассказа, которые могут подсказать тебе, о чём пойдёт речь …» - продолжала Габриэль – «… вот посмотри … хотя, знаешь, они не всегда так уж и полезны …» - пробормотала она, что-то читая.

«Нда уж …»

«Давай-ка посмотрим …» - Габриэль развернула свиток на букву «С» - «Я, пожалуй, начну … начну … вот … я начну со «Спящей Габи»…»

«Поистине удивительное название!» - насмешливо отметила Зена, награждая подругу довольно выразительным взглядом.

«Или вот … «Сказительница» … по-моему, звучит просто замечательно …» - продолжала Габриэль, всеми силами стараясь игнорировать издевательские комментарии воина.

«Ты ведь сказала, что название ни о чём ещё не говорит …» - усмехнулась Зена.

«Я никогда этого не говорила … я лишь сказала, что ты не можешь судить об истории только по её названию … но я никогда не говорила, что ты не можешь использовать его себе в помощь … Что?!» - Габриэль замолкла, поймав на себе насмешливый взгляд воина.

«Ничего, забудь …» - ответила Зена, вздыхая и разворачивая на столе «Обычный день». После прочтения рассказа, челюсть воина просто отвисла от удивления.

«Что?! … Тебе не понравилось?!» - спросила Габриэль.

«Нет … то есть … это было … здорово … действительно здорово» - Зена удивленно покачала головой. Ей всегда казалось, что только Габриэль была способна написать нечто такое, что бы могло тронуть её.

Одолев около тридцати рассказов, обе женщины заметно устали.

«Эй, Габриэль у тебя появилась ещё одна сестра!» - засмеялась Зена, обращаясь к барду.

«Ого. Правда?! И как же её зовут?!» - Габриэль потерла уставшие глаза и зевнула.

«Сара!» - сообщила ей Зена.

«Так, и сколько их теперь получается?!» - спросила Габриэль, начиная загибать пальцы.

«Мммм … настоящих или воображаемых?!» - улыбнулась Зена.

«Зена, я знаю, сколько у меня настоящих сестёр!» - парировала Габриэль.

«Да что ты?! Ну и сколько же?!» - бросила Зена с вызовом. Габриэль снова начала загибать пальцы.

«Это – Лила, Сара, Бэки …» - считала бард.

«Габриэль» - Зена склонилась к девушке и прошептала ей на ухо – «У тебя есть только одна сестра. Сара и Бэки … это как раз те - другие … выдуманные» - Зена участливо похлопала подругу по плечу.

«Лучше не рассказывать им об этом …» - раздался в ответ серьёзный голос барда, вызвав у обеих подруг дружный взрыв хохота.

«А скольких Богов мы одолели?!» - спросила Габриэль, давно уже потерявшая им счёт.

Зена сделала попытку сосчитать, но вскоре бросила это гиблое дело: «Миллионы … плюс-минус десять-двадцать» - и снова обе женщины покатились со смеху – «Ты даже уничтожила парочку» - добавила Зена.

«О, ну не надо приуменьшать собственные заслуги … Королева Воинов …» - парировала Габриэль.

«Габриэль … я больше не могу … нам нужно сделать передышку …» - произнесла Зена, вытирая слёзы, вызванные безудержным смехом.

«Знаю» - устало вздохнула Габриэль – «Мы просто продолжим немного позже» - добавила она, заставив воина съежиться.

«Ооо …» - вздохнула Зена разочарованно.

«И не смей говорить мне, что тебе не нравятся эти рассказы …» - мгновенно отреагировала Габриэль, бросая воину предостерегающий взгляд.

«Нравятся … просто … я не могу оценить их …они все такие … такие разные …» - теперь уже Зена протерла слипающиеся глаза, устало зевая.

«Понимаю … но тебе нужно просто выразить своё отношение к ним … ведь что-то же ты должна о них думать …» - упорствовала Габриэль.

«Ладно … хорошо … ты хочешь, чтобы я оценила их … я оценю … я даю им всем пять кнутов!» - провозгласила Зена.

«Ты не можешь дать им ВСЕМ пять …» - возразила Габриэль и тут же недоверчиво переспросила – « … КНУТОВ?!»

«Ну, да, КНУТОВ. А что здесь такого?!»

«КНУТЫ?!» - повторила Габриэль.

«А что ты предлагаешь?!»

«Ну, мечи … шакрамы … это я бы ещё могла понять … но КНУТЫ?!» - пробормотала Габриэль – «Ооо … какая же ты … мелочная» - холодно добавила бард, когда до неё наконец дошло – «Значит ты до сих пор злишься на меня за то, что я обменяла твой кнут, да?! Неужели ты не можешь просто забыть об этом?!» - вздохнула девушка, качая головой.

«Я использую КНУТЫ и все получают пятерки» - Зена твердо стояла на своём – «ПЯТЕРКИ» - повторила она, показывая барду пять пальцев.

«Прекрасно! Я же, напротив, буду судить работы по их качеству, и, к сожалению, не все из них получат самую высокую оценку в пять … пять … СКОВОРОДОК …» - ответила Габриэль, найдя наконец подходящую меру оценки.

«ЧТО?! И после этого ты упрекаешь меня в злопамятности?!» - выпалила Зена.

Какое-то время обе женщины сохраняли тишину, молчаливо глядя друг на друга и сознавая всю глупость своего спора. Зена наконец тяжело вздохнула.

«Нам не стоит спорить об этом» - предложила она. Габриэль посмотрела в глаза подруги.

«Да … ты права … просто …» - вздохнула Габриэль. Зена понимающе кивнула.

«Габриэль?!» - воительница поймала взгляд барда и улыбнулась – «Знаешь, моя подруга Lunacy говорит, что альтовые фанфикшины ОЧЕНЬ даже хороши!»

Габриэль посмотрела с сомнением на воина.

«Ты доверяешь мнению человека, называющего себя таким именем?!» - переспросила она.

«Мммм … ну, она вроде бы пока меня ни разу не подводила …» - ответила Зена.

«Тогда надо полагать, они все подпадают под разряд ПЯТИ КНУТОВЫХ?!» - усмехнулась девушка.

«Ну, я бы даже сказала, что некоторые из них заслуживают ШЕСТИ …»

КОНЕЦ ;)

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Для справки - «Lunacy» переводится как «невменяемость», «безумие», «большая глупость». :D


End file.
